


Die Nacht

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Eine weitere Nacht in Gotham City. Zumindest dachte sich das Dr. Jonathan Crane, bis seine Arbeit von Harley Quinn unterbrochen wird.





	Die Nacht

Ein lautes Klingeln riss den Doktor aus seinen Gedanken. Er blinzelte leicht, starrte auf die große Tafel vor ihm. Die Gleichung ergab noch keinen Sinn. Irgendetwas fehlte in den Reihen niedergeschriebenen Textes. Jonathan runzelte die Stirn und überflog noch einmal die Buchstaben und Zahlen. Nein, auf die Schnelle würde er hier nicht weiterkommen. Ein erneutes Klingeln ließ ihn zusammenfahren. „Ungeduldiges Pack“, murrte der ehemalige Psychiater leise und trat hinaus auf den finsteren Flur der Villa. Die ewig langen Gänge erschienen einigen Gästen wie ein dunkler Irrgarten. Jonathan hingegen war in diesen kahlen Wänden zu Hause. Noch immer waren die meisten Möbelstücke mit weißen Planen verdeckt. Wozu sollte er sie auch enthüllen? Der Doktor benötigte nur eine Hand voll Räume. Diese waren präpariert und bereit für seine Forschung. Nach wenigen Sekunden erreichte er die große Eingangshalle, welche nur spärlich mit einigen Kerzen beleuchtet war. Der ehemalige Psychiater verzog die Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Dass er sich überhaupt noch die Mühe machte diesen Bereich des Hauses zu beleuchten grenzte an Wahnsinn. Der ältere Mann fluchte leise, als es erneut läutete. Mit schnellen Schritten war er an der Haustür und öffnete die Vielzahl an Schlössern um schließlich das schwere Holz mit leisem Ächzen aufzuziehen. Dahinter erschien ihm ein sehr bekanntes Gesicht. Die weiße Farbe auf ihrer Haut war verwaschen von dem Regen, verlief in kleinen Bahnen über ihre Wangen hinab. Darunter kamen Veilchen zum Vorschein. Blau-grüne Verfärbungen auf der sonst so makellosen Haut. Die Kleidung des Mädchens war mehr als nur nass, klebte an der zierlichen Gestalt. Harleen Quinzel oder besser bekannt als Harley Quinn. Ihre Lippen bebten, als sie leise an ihn gewandt sprach: „Darf ich rein kommen, Johnny?“ Jonathan trat einen Schritt zur Seite, ließ ihr so einen kleinen Spalt. Das junge Mädchen nutzte diese Möglichkeit und schlüpfte unter seinen Armen in die Eingangshalle. Der Doktor warf noch einen Blick hinaus, begutachtete skeptisch die Umgebung. Erst dann verschloss er die Haustür gründlich. Die Harlekin atmete einmal hörbar aus und drehte sich schließlich zu dem ehemaligen Psychiater um. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht, brüchig wie Glas. Sie leckte sich über die eingerissenen Lippen und begann etwas lauter als zu vor zu sprechen: „Ein Glück bist du fast immer da. Pammy sitzt gerade in Arkham und Selina – wer weiß schon wo sie gerade steckt. Vielleicht ist sie bei Batsy oder raubt mal wieder Two-Face aus.“ Der ältere Mann rieb sich über das stoppelige Kinn, sah die Harlekin vor ihm eindringlich an. Nach einigen Sekunden erwiderte er trocken: „Und warum bist du hier?“

Die Angesprochene verzog die Miene und streckte sich einmal. Harley schien einen Augenblick lang nachzudenken, erwiderte dann aber kleinlaut: „Ich hatte einen Streit mit Mr. J. und er hat mich rausgeworfen.“ „Jedoch nicht ohne dich vorher zu verprügeln“, setzte der ehemalige Psychiater an, legte dabei seine Hand an eine der Wangen, wischte dort vorsichtig die Farbe von der Haut. Das junge Mädchen entzog sich seiner Berührung nicht, lehnte sich sanft in die kalten Finger des Älteren. Dieser drückte den Daumen etwas fester auf und legte so die verschiedenen Blessuren frei. Jonathan begutachtete das Gesicht vor ihm. Ohne die weiße Maske verblieb eine verletzte Frau. Er legte seinen Kopf etwas seitlich und fragte trocken: „Gibt es irgendwelche schlimmeren Verletzungen, die behandelt werden müssen?“ Die Harlekin schüttelte mit dem Kopf, lachte dabei eigensinnig. Sie legte die Hände an ihre Oberarme und rieb über die nasse Kleidung. Ihr war kalt. Jonathan seufzte leise, deutete ihr dann ihm zu folgen. Er ging mit ihr hinauf und trat in Richtung des geräumigen Badezimmers. Dort befand sich eine altertümliche Badewanne, welche noch mit Holz beheizt werden musste. Der ehemalige Psychiater sah die junge Frau neben sich an und murmelte leise: „Ein warmes Bad wird dir sicher gut tun.“ Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf, beobachtete kurz das eisige Wasser. Erst dann legte er einige Stücke Holz unter die Wanne in den dazugehörigen Ofen und entzündete das brennbare Material mit einem Sturmfeuerzeug. Der Doktor nahm ein sauberes Handtuch aus dem Badezimmerschrank, reichte es der noch immer nassen Harlekin. Diese nahm es dankend entgegen, rieb einmal ihr Gesicht in der weichen Baumwolle. Sie lachte darauf fröhlich und flötete vergnügt: „Oh das riecht toll, Johnny. Danke schön!“ Der Angesprochene nickte lediglich auf die Aussage, trat dann an die Tür heran. Er verblieb noch einen kurzen Moment, sprach dann besonnen: „Wenn du fertig bist können wir gemeinsam einen Tee trinken, wenn du Lust dazu haben solltest. Du kannst natürlich auch direkt ins Bett. Es zu finden sollte für dich ja kein Problem sein, du kennst dich schließlich hier fast so gut aus wie ich.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Badezimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Jonathan schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schlenderte zurück in das Arbeitszimmer. Dort stand noch immer die falsche Gleichung an der Tafel.

Ein leises Klappern erklang hinter ihm, ließ ihn schmunzeln. Er drehte sich zu dem Geräusch um und trat näher heran. Auf einer Stange in einer Ecke des Raumes befand sich seine Krähe Ikkie. Das Tier klapperte fröhlich mit dem Schnabel, sah seinen Besitzer mit schwarzen Augen an. Dieser griff in seine Tasche, beförderte so einige Körner an das Tageslicht. Die Krähe pickte zufrieden die kleinen Leckerbissen aus der Hand des Doktors. Während des Tuns streichelte Jonathan langsam über das Gefieder von Ikkie, kraulte sie sanft an ihrem rechten Flügel. Nachdem die Hand leer gefressen war hüpfte das Tier auf den Arm ihres Besitzers, schüttelte sich dabei leicht. Die Krähe sah direkt in die Augen des ehemaligen Psychiaters, drückte sich dann von ihm ab und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Dort flog sie zwei Runden in dem Arbeitszimmer, landete dann sicher auf der Stange. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des älteren Mannes. Welch willkommene Ablenkung von dem eigentlichen Problem. Mit diesem Gedanken drehte sich Jonathan wieder um und schritt vor die Tafel. Er ergriff erneut den Stift, öffnete ihn und biss leicht auf dem Ende des Eddings herum. Die mathematische Gleichung ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Der ehemalige Psychiater studierte die einzelnen Zeilen, blieb dann bei einer Nebenrechnung stehen. Dort entdeckte er einen groben Fehler. Ein leises Seufzen entfloh seiner Kehle. Er war schon zu lange wach um noch ordentlich zu arbeiten. Auch der Kaffee im Überfluss half nicht mehr gegen Fehler in den Rechnungen. Jonathan wischte die verkehrte Zeile von der Tafel und setzte mit dem Edding an, schrieb geschwind die richtige Komponente auf das tiefe Grün. Er trat nun wieder einen Schritt zurück und starrte auf die nachfolgenden Zeilen. Dort musste morgen dringend einiges verbessert werden. Für heute beendete der Doktor jedoch seine Arbeit. Er verschloss den Edding wieder und legte ihn zurück an die Tafel. Seine Finger massierten leicht den verspannten Nacken. Ja, eine Pause würde gut tun. Er stöhnte leise und legte die Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch zusammen. Nur im Chaos schaffte der ehemalige Psychiater es seine Arbeit zu vollbringen. Dieses Mal schien die Lösung jedoch in weiter Ferne. Wer hätte auch schon ahnen können, dass Veränderungen im Genmaterial solche Auswirkungen haben konnten. Die geimpften Ratten hatten alle verschieden heftig reagiert – und keine von ihnen hatte am Ende überlebt. Jonathan verzog die Lippen zu einem Strich, rieb sich dann wieder über den Bart. Vielleicht würde er morgen den Fehler finden. Mit diesem Gedanken ging er in die Küche im Erdgeschoss und setzte eine Kanne mit Tee auf. Während das Wasser erwärmte schnitt er noch etwas Brot und suchte die letzten Scheiben Käse aus dem leeren Kühlschrank. Er selbst war nicht hungrig, aber wohl möglich sein Besuch.

Das laute Pfeifen der Kanne ließ ihn leicht zusammenzucken. Der ältere Mann verweilte kurz in dieser Starre, lachte dann über sich selbst. Den Meister der Schrecken zu erschrecken war schon eine Herausforderung, noch dazu durch einen einfachen Teekessel. Jonathan nahm alles auf ein kleines Tablett und trug es in das große Wohnzimmer. Dort prasselte bereits ein warmes Feuer im Kamin. Die Fenster waren beschlagen durch den kalten Regen von außen und die hohe Temperatur im Inneren. Der Doktor stellte das Tablett auf einem Beistelltisch ab, nahm sich eine der beiden Tassen. In diese legte er ein mit Schwarztee gefülltes Teeei und goss heißes Wasser bis zum Rand. Auf den Zucker würde er heute verzichten. Der ehemalige Psychiater warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. Wahrscheinlich würde Harley gerade erst in die Wanne gestiegen sein. Er seufzte leise und trat an seinen Schreibtisch, suchte dort nach einer neuen Ausgabe der Fachschaft für Psychologie. Obwohl er schon lange nicht mehr im Dienst war, stahl er sich jeden Monat die neue Ausgabe aus den Gebäuden der Universität. Bisher war es noch niemandem aufgefallen. Ein kleines Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er sich in einen der beiden Sessel fallen ließ. Er blätterte auf die erste Seite und las den langweiligen Vorbericht. Dies hatte die Fachschaft noch immer nicht raus – Dinge spannend anzukündigen. So trocken wie die Einleitung waren zum Glück nicht alle Beiträge in dem Heft. Gleich das erste Essay bot einige Überraschungen. Dieses handelte von der moralischen Frage, ob an psychisch Kranken Versuche ausgeübt werden sollten, die wohl möglich die Symptome verschlimmern und zu einer drastischen Verschlechterung der Lebensqualität führen konnten. Jonathan strich über das Papier, dachte angestrengt über die Fragestellung nach. Ihm zu Folge wäre es ein absolutes Muss diese Patienten als Versuchsobjekte zu missbrauchen, aber die allgemeine Wissenschaft sah das leider anders. Der Doktor blätterte eine Seite weiter und studierte die nächste Forschungsfrage. So tat er es mit den restlichen Beiträgen. Im Allgemeinen schienen die jetzigen Forscher moralisch zu sehr angebunden zu sein, als dass die Wissenschaft frei forschen konnte. Diesen Problemen unterlag Jonathan zum Glück nicht. Ein kleines Lachen entkam seinen Lippen auf diese Erkenntnis. Mit einem Mal erklang ein lautes Klopfen. Er erhob seinen Blick und erkannte Harleen, welche in dem Türrahmen stand. Sie war nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet. Ein Anblick, an den sich der ehemalige Psychiater bereits gewöhnt hatte. Er lächelte etwas unbeholfen und winkte sie herein. Das Gesicht der Harlekin hellte sich sichtlich auf, als sie auf dem zweiten Sessel platz nahm. Sie streckte sich etwas und sprach ruhig: „Ich liebe dein Wohnzimmer, das weißt du oder?“

Der Angesprochene nahm lediglich einen Schluck von seinem Tee, ließ die Frage unbeantwortet. Harley schmunzelte etwas und bereitete sich nun selbst eine Tasse mit viel Zucker zu. Sie rührte langsam in der Tasse herum und erhob erneut die Stimme: „Habe ich dich bei irgendwas gestört?“ Jonathan stellte die Teetasse ab, sah dann auf. In dem Blick des Mädchens befand sich eine gewisse Neugier. Er lächelte gezwungen und antwortete leise: „Keineswegs. Es ist nichts, was ich nicht auch morgen hätte erledigen könnte.“ Die Harlekin schnaubte abfällig, starrte für eine Weile in den Tee. „Du bist ein schlechter Lügner“, erwiderte die junge Frau und sah dabei auf. Sie hatte recht. Natürlich hatte sie recht. Jonathan legte eine Hand in den Nacken und verzog das Gesicht, antwortete dann mit leisem Seufzen: „Ich bin in einer heiklen Phase bezüglich meines Angstserums. Momentan komme ich einfach nicht weiter und die Gedanken kreisen praktisch nur um das Problem.“ Harley legte eine Hand an ihr Kinn, schien für einen Augenblick zu überlegen. Sie murmelte dann leise: „Ein Problem ohne Lösung also. Und wie gehst du jetzt damit um?“ Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem zu bitteren Tee. Die Harlekin lächelte mit einem Mal spitzbübisch, erhob sich langsam aus dem Sessel. Sie trat vor die Füße des Doktors und legte die Hände an seine Schulter. Eines ihrer Beine legte sie zwischen die von Jonathan, beugte sich so nah an sein Ohr. In dieses hauchte sie verrucht: „Wie wäre es wenn du heute einmal alles vergisst um die blöde Lösung und wir uns etwas näher kommen. Wie wäre das Professor Crane?“ Er erzitterte etwas, spürte den heißen Atem der Harlekin an seinem Ohr. Sie legte die Lippen sanft auf die sensible Haut, bewegte sie zärtlich. Ihre Hände strichen langsam seine Arme hinab, suchten sich ihren Weg hinab zu seinen langen Fingern. Ohne abzuwarten streifte sie das lose hängende Hemd über seine Ellbogen hinauf, entblößte so die Haut an seinen dünnen Armen. Jonathan verschloss die Augen und versuchte seinen Atem ruhig zu halten. Die Finger der Harlekin waren geschickt, wussten genau was sie taten. Er bemühte sich etwas zu entspannen und sprach heiser: „Ist es denn auch in ihrem Sinne, Professorin Quinzel?“ Die junge Frau bewegte ihre Hand an sein Kinn hinauf, ergriff dieses sanft und hauchte an seine Lippen: „Mehr als das, Professor.“

Mit diesen Worten begann ihr erster Kuss. Er war zögerlich, etwas zurückhaltend. Der ältere Mann erschauderte auf die ungeahnt zärtliche Berührung. Die Harlekin hatte sich inzwischen auf den Schoß des Doktors gesetzt, spielte mit ihren Fingerkuppen über die verhüllte Brust des Mannes. Beim Hinabstreichen öffnete sie die einzelnen Knöpfe des losen Hemdes, strich ihm das störende Stück Stoff über die Schultern. Zu ihrer Freude trug er nichts darunter. Ihre Hände erkundeten eifrig die Haut des ehemaligen Psychiaters, ließen keine Stelle aus. Dabei streichelte sie über die ein oder andere Narbe, ließ sich beim Berühren der empfindlichen Stellen viel Zeit. Jonathan hingegen war sich unsicher was er tun sollte. Erst durch die Hilfe von Harley gelangten seine Hände an ihre Hüfte, verweilten dort für eine Weile. Die junge Frau lächelte verrucht und löste den Knoten ihres Bademantels. Sie ergriff dann erneut die Hände des Doktors, legte sie unter den Stoff an ihren Bauch. „Nur zu“, hauchte sie leise an seine bebenden Lippen, „du darfst alles berühren.“ Seine Finger bewegten sich fast wie von selbst, streiften gemächlich von ihrem Bauch hinauf an ihre Schultern. Von dort fiel der Bademantel von ihrem Körper, hinterließ ihren Oberkörper entblößt vor ihm. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie sich nach vorne beugte und ihre Lippen wieder versiegelte. Der Kuss war fordernder, härter als der Letzte. Jonathan bewegte die seinen nun auch, erkundete mit seinen langen Fingern ihren Rücken. Ihre Haut war einfach makellos. Ein leises Seufzen drang aus seiner Kehle, als sie leicht auf seine Unterlippe biss und verschmitzt lächelnd von ihm abließ. Harley bewegte sich an ihm, rollte ihre Hüfte leicht gegen seine. Sie leckte sich gierig über die Lippen und hauchte leise: „Nur nicht so schüchtern, Professor.“ Mit diesen Worten bewegte der Doktor die Hände an ihren Bauch, blieben für eine Weile an dieser Position und fanden dann den Weg an ihre wohlgeformten Brüste. Die Harlekin legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte heiser auf die Berührung. Jonathan streichelte erst sanft über die Haut, erkannte dann aber gewisse Punkte, die mehr Laute von der jungen Frau in seinen Armen entlockten. Ein weiteres Seufzen entglitt ihren Lippen, sendete eine Gänsehaut den Rücken des ehemaligen Psychiaters hinab. Harley strich nun selbst mit den Händen über seine Brust, suchten den Weg an seinen Hosenbund. Dort fand sie einen störenden Gürtel, welcher entfernt werden musste. Sie löste die Schnalle und löste das Leder von der Hose. Die Harlekin ließ den Gürtel langsam auf den Boden wandern, widmete sich dann aber gleich wieder dem Reißverschluss. Auch dieser war schnell geöffnet. Sie wollte gerade an seine Unterhose fassen, als Jonathan sie aufhielt. Er hatte aufgehört sie zu berühren, hielt sie einfach nur an der Hüfte fest auf seinem Schoß. Sein Atem war leicht beschleunigt, als er leise hauchte: „Was tun wir hier, Harleen? Ist es nicht sinnlos? Wenn ich morgen aufwache wirst du wieder weg sein – bei ihm in seinen dreckigen Armen. Solange bis er dich wieder hinaus wirft wie einen räudigen Hund.“

Die Angesprochene keuchte leise, legte dann ihre Hände jeweils an seine Wangen. Sie ließ ihre Stirn an der seinen lehnen und sprach besonnen: „Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich bleibe, aber diese Nacht ist für mich nicht sinnlos. Sie bedeutet Ruhe, Erholung, Zuneigung.“ Während sie sprach rieb sie ihre Nase leicht an der seinen, schwebte mit dem Mund über den abgewetzten Lippen des Doktors. Sie leckte einmal leicht darüber, erhob dann erneut das Wort: „Du bist der einzige Mann in meinem Leben, der dies erreichen kann, Johnny. Das macht dich so unglaublich wertvoll. Bitte verwehre mir das hier nicht. Ich will dich.“ Ihre Augen schlossen sich langsam, warteten scheinbar auf eine Reaktion des älteren Mannes. Jonathan verweilte für einen Augenblick in der Position, drückte dann jedoch seine Lippen an die der Harlekin. Dieser Kuss war sanfter Natur, fast schon zärtlich. Der ehemalige Psychiater hielt die Harlekin dabei weiter an der Hüfte, streichelte mit den Daumen über die weiche Haut. Ihre Lippen lösten sich wieder von einander, ließen beide schwerfälliger atmen. Sie verweilten so für einen Moment bis Jonathan kaum hörbar flüsterte: „Es ist kaum zu fassen, dass ein junges Mädchen wie du die Macht in sich trägt mein sonst so kaltes Herz abertausende Male hintereinander zu brechen, nur um bei der nächsten Gelegenheit die sich mir bietet wieder von der verbotenen Liebe zu kosten.“ Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht der Harlekin. Ihre Finger verloren sich in dem strubbeligen, roten Haar des ehemaligen Psychiaters. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen, sah direkt in das kalte Blau ihres Gegenübers. „Diese Nacht gehöre ich dir, Johnny. Verschwende keinen Gedanken an morgen. Die Sonnenstrahlen sind noch lange nicht am Himmel.“ Harley hielt weiterhin den Augenkontakt, ließ ihren Liebhaber keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Dieser keuchte schwer und wanderte mit seinen Fingern an ihr Gesäß. Dabei lehnte er seine Stirn erneut an die der Harlekin, hauchte kleine Küsse auf die roten Lippen. Erst nach einer Weile begann er ruhig zu sprechen: „Eine Nacht ist besser als alle Alternativen.“

Der ehemalige Psychiater stöhnte leise, blinzelte dann den Schlaf aus den Augen. Einige Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch die zugezogenen Fenster, erleuchteten einen Teil des Schlafzimmers. Er gewann schnell die Orientierung und setzte sich in dem Bett auf, gähnte einmal laut. So verblieb er für einen Moment, genoss einfach die warme Sonne auf seiner Haut. Erst dann sah er sich um. Ein leises Schnauben drang aus seiner Nase, gefolgt von einem schwerfälligen Seufzen. Er war alleine. Kaum etwas deutete noch daraufhin, dass er bis vor acht Stunden noch Besuch hatte. Keine weibliche Kleidung oder sonstige Hinterlassenschaften. Lediglich das benutzte Kondom konnte ein Indiz für die Nacht sein. Jonathan massierte sich seinen verspannten Nacken und setzte sich dann auf die Bettkante. Er gähnte noch einmal herzhaft und überlegte kurz sich wieder hinzulegen. Wie spät mochte es nun sein? Mit diesen Gedanken lenkte er seinen Blick auf den Nachttisch mit dem Wecker. Dieser war jedoch von einer Karte verdeckt. Der ehemalige Psychiater ergriff das Papier und las geschwind die Worte: „Guten Morgen Johnny. Tut mir leid, wenn ich jetzt nicht bei dir sein kann während du aufwachst. Mr. J. hat mir geschrieben und ich soll zu ihm zurück kommen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass mir die Nacht nichts bedeutet hätte. Sie war wunderschön. Starte gut in den Tag und du findest deine Lösung sicher noch. In Liebe – Harleen.“ Unter der Unterschrift befand sich noch ein Kussmund in roter Lippenstiftfarbe. Jonathan lächelte etwas unbeholfen und stellte die Karte zurück auf den Nachttisch. Er ignorierte das leichte Ziehen in seinem Magen, erhob sich dann schließlich von der Bettkante. Es galt nun eine Lösung für seine Rechnung zu finden.


End file.
